witchpire
by el angel de la muerte
Summary: bella, es una bruja junto a las demas chicas, pero la sangre de bruja es la mas dulce, y los vampiros no se recisten a ellas, los vulturis los consideran una plaga y exterminan
1. El Comienzo

El comienzo

(Bella)

No existen las coincidencias solo lo inevitable

Me pregunto… ¿Qué es la vida? ¿Y la muerte?, nunca me había detenido a pensar en como iba a morir, aunque me habrían sobrado motivos en el último día, pero no hubiera imaginado algo parecido a esta situación incluso de haberlo intentado.

Mi madre la dulce Renee, aun no olvido lo que me dijo esa mañana antes de su muerte, yo y mis hermanas adoptivas de la misma edad (17) estábamos desempacando en una ciudad de Florida:

¿Qué me dijo?

Ah, si. Yo le pregunte por mi padre por n-sima vez ya que siempre me respondió con evasivas. Pero me dio respuesta de una forma despreocupada.

– Mi padre no sabe de mi existencia, mi madre escapo de el y de su triste vida, en el pequeño pueblo de Forks.

Flash back

La divertida bruja Renee y el aburrido Charlie - me dijo. Alice, Rosalie y Yo nos reímos y ella también. Luego agrego al ver la tristeza en mis ojos – Bella, tuve miedo, miedo a que le hicieran daño, a verlo implicado. Somos únicas Bella recuérdalo, las cuatro y unos pocos mas, no quedamos muchos en el mundo, la magia esta volviendo a la tierra, los vampiros, los Vulturis están acabando con nosotros, detestan el poder que no se les ha sido otorgado, la envidia los corroe, y nos exterminan como si fuéramos insectos, cuando ellos son los succionadores de vida – dijo con amargura – no conocen otra forma de vivir, quedamos tan pocos magos y brujas, en este mundo y aun así preferimos la muerte antes de ser encontrados por ellos o delatar a algunos de los nuestros, somos inmune a algunos de sus dones, pero también tenemos los nuestros aparte del poder concedido – respiro hondo y prosiguió – Alice tiene el poder de ver el futuro – miro a Alice tiernamente – Rosalie tiene el poder de hacer un escudo físico y protegernos – miro a rosalie con la misma ternura – y tu eres un escudo psíquico también capaz de envolvernos, una barrera para evitar dones psíquicos que ni el mas experimentado brujo puede evitar, con una mente aguda capaz de planear y otro don un poco mas peculiar, solo se aparece cuando estas enojada, aun no estoy segura, ya que nunca te he visto así – me sonrió amorosamente – yo soy capaz de descifrar la verdad, hasta del mas duro y frió corazón.

¿El de un vampiro? – pregunto Alice, asustada

Exacto – respondió sonriente, luego miro a algunas cajas y estas se ordenaron a su conveniencia, de una de ellas salio un libro grueso de pasta negra de cuero, con una hermosa cruz de plata en el centro y una chiquita como seguro, cerrado, hasta que el contacto de una mano hechicera y amiga lo toque - Guarden el libro de luz y sombras debajo de las tablillas de mi cuarto – se lo dio a Rose que rápidamente fue ha hacer lo encomendado

Fin flash back

Después de ese día todo comenzó a ir mal, se suponía que Florida era un lugar calido donde los vampiros no elegirían vivir, pues nos equivocamos, en la noche cuando nos íbamos a dormir Alice tuvo una visión Renee era atacada por un vampiro, ojos rojos como la sangre, pelo negro revuelto y una piel tan blanca como la cal con un toque oliváceo, nos desesperamos, iban a aparecerse dentro de nada.

Chicas agarrad sus escobas y salid de aquí de inmediato, Rose prepara tu escudo y envolved a tus hermanas, igual tu bella.- pidió Renee calmada – agarren el libro de luz y sombras, y salid por la otra ventana yo las sigo en unos segundos

Pero mamá – susurre asustada - ¿Qué harás?

Seré el señuelo y limpiare los olores de ustedes – dijo con una sonrisa amarga - viene aquí por mi olor, recordad que ustedes no habéis salido todavía, la sangre de una bruja es muy dulce, un manjar, aunque los Vulturis lo nieguen, ¡haced los que le dije!

Activamos nuestros escudos y cogi el libro, el escudo de Rose, sirvió para encapsular nuestros olores.

chicas las quiero, sois mis hijas, pero es inevitable. Sino obtienen lo que quieren, me perseguirán y si desaparezco mi olor, sospecharan mi origen, salid antes de que oigan sus pisadas. Debo limpiar la casa.

También te queremos – le dijimos y yo agregue, mientras la abrazaba y le acunaba un beso en la mejilla – regresa con nosotras, mátalos y regresa.

Tratare, sabes odian mucho el fuego – dijo con una sonrisa triste, nos dio un beso en la frente a las tres – ahora váyanse.

Cogimos las escobas y salimos (unas nimbus 2000), Renee murmuraba el hechizo básico para desaparecer las cajas, nuestras ropas y todo lo que indique nuestra existencia, que irían a parar al bosque. Salimos al techo del edificio, montamos las escobas y volamos hacia el bosque. Fue la peor decisión de nuestras vidas.

Estuvimos unas horas escondidas, Alice nos dijo que Renee no había podido librarla sin quemar todo el departamento, ya que no había podido terminar de limpiar la casa de nuestros olores, pero que no pudo ver a Renee por ningún lado por más que forzara las visiones y que ver a los vampiros le era muy difícil ya que ella no era uno, estaba frustrada por que los veía cuando ellos ya estaban inevitablemente cerca.

Lloramos como descocidas, por que las brujas al morir desaparecen completamente, en cuerpo y alma, y regresan a la tierra, (en el libro de luz y sombras – historia de la Magia), buscamos nuestras pertenencias y las encontramos al cabo de 5 minutos. Nos quedamos desoladas. Pero en ese momento, Alice grito - ¡están aquí, están aquí!

Palidecimos y quisimos salir en las escobas pero aparecieron muy rápido con una velocidad formidable, después no supe mas, me golpearon con una fuerza sobre humana, que fui a parar a un árbol y caí al suelo como un saco de papas. Con la respiración contenida, levante la cabeza y contemple fijamente los ojos oscuros del cazador al otro lado de la infinidad del bosque.

Este me envolvió la mirada complacido, había jugado con su presa, pero estaba sediento, se abalanzo sobre mi, yo tape mi rostro con la mano, grite, lo mas alto que pude, el cazador estaba ocupado succionándome la vida, sentí que la oscuridad me envolvía, y mire por donde debían estar mis hermanas, ambas siendo mordidas, por los acompañantes de este, la ira me embargo y se desato la tormenta, ¿acaso este era mi otro don? , el cielo se arremolino y los rayos, impactaron contra los vampiros, que al instante empezaron a quemarse, grite el nombre de mis hermanas, y corrí junto a ellas, ¿Por qué nos había pasado esto?, ¡Qué iba a saber yo! Solo se que un olor dulzón envolvía el aire, eran la ceniza de los vampiros, esos malditos.

Mi mano me empezó a quemar, eran un dolor insoportable que se extendió por todo mi cuerpo, pensé que aquel rayo me había alcanzado, pero en realidad me di cuenta que mi cuerpo estaba intacto, me quemaba por dentro y al instante la sensación de quemazón aumento, se intensifico, alcanzo el tope y volvió a incrementare otra vez hasta que sobrepaso cuanto había sentido alguna vez en mi vida, sentí mi pulso latir tras el fuego, mi corazón parecía latir con el doble de su fuerza normal, quise arrancarme el corazón, y ser envuelta por la oscuridad, desee morir, grite y grite tan fuerte que deseaba la muerte, grite por haber sido tan cobarde y abandonar a Renee, grite por el destino de Alice y Rose, grite de rabia y odio, oí el mismo grito de dolor de mis hermanas y cuando el olor de los vampiros se había ido, comenzó a caer la lluvia y decidí dejar de gritar, cerré los ojos y me concentre, al parecer mis hermanas siguieron mis pasos, por que no volví a escuchar sus gritos, luego pensé en mi vida.

Desde pequeña siempre he sido la torpe Bella, no podía andar mas de dos pasos sin tropezar con mis propios pies, no es que hace unos días hubiera cambiado, pero volar en la escoba me daba una cierta sensación de libertad, que nadie mas hubiera imaginado, virar en el aire, caer en picada, eso lo aprendí a los 9 cuando descubrí, que mover objetos con el pensamiento, curar una herida, la fiebre, la gripe con un toque de las manos, desear y hacer que las plantas crecieran a voluntad, aparecer cosas que quisiera tener y unas mas grandes con algún juego de palabras llamado conjuro, era ser bruja, nunca fui a un instituto, aprendí a leer y escribir en casa, mi madre era mi tutora, luego aparecieron Rosalie y Alice, eran mellizas, tan diferentes una de la otra, ambas hijas de Esme, mi tía, una gran bruja, que fue pillada por uno de esos malditos vampiros, nunca olvidare ese día, nunca supimos si es que aun estaba viva o no igual que con mi madre ahora, ese día Renee, nos saco tan rápido del lugar, teníamos catorce años y pude ver el rostro de aquel ser, para cuando salimos y estuvimos lejos, lo recordé y grave en mi mente, aquellos ojos tan rojos como la sangre, aquella piel, yo tenia descendencia albina pero esa era tan pálida como la cal. Después de que salimos me entere que el don de Alice nos había avisado, el escudo de Rose había encapsulado nuestro olor y el don de invisibilidad de Esme nos había salvado, Alice y Rose se transformaron en mis hermanas, luego mama me explico la existencia de esos seres.

Y pensar que me estoy transformando en uno de ellos, si ya lo había captado, recordé que había sido mordida, en todo ese tiempo el quemazón no cedió ni un milímetro. El calor, el fuego abrasador se fue concentrando en mi corazón, dejando mis extremidades libres y frescas, pero haciéndolo mas insoportable que todo aquel tiempo, lance un sonoro grito, que creo que retumbo en todo el bosque, ya que al segundo fue coreado por mis hermanas, me di cuenta que la lluvia había cesado y era de día, abrí mis ojos, pero los volví a cerrar al instante, mi piel brillaba, como un millón de perlas, mucho antes de pensarlo, me apreté el pecho con las manos con una velocidad extraordinaria, las llamas trataban de acabar con mi corazón y yo no quería, que este dejara de latir, no quería ser un maldito vampiro, esos seres que se esconden en la oscuridad de la noche, succionadores de vida, con sus ojos rojos, me aterre, ¡no quiero!, mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, las horribles llamas estaban ganando, mi corazón perdió fuerza a tal grado que ya casi ni lo sentía, las llamas se detuvieron en el clímax del dolor mas concentrado en el medio de mi moribundo corazón, y todo se detuvo.

No supe mas mi cuerpo perdió mas fuerza aun y caí en los brazos de Morfeo, no soñé.


	2. Nueva Vida

_**SE ACEPTAN REVIEWS ANONIMOS, PERO ABSTENGANSE DE MANDAR SU PUBLICIDAD**_

_**hola soy nueva en esta pagina, esta es mi historia soy su autentica autora, por si la han visto en otra pagina, quisiera teminar mi historia aqui aparte que quiero mejorar algunos aspectos en ella. los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosisima stephenie Meyer. ojala les guste y me dejen review!!!**_

_**___________________________________________________________________________________**_

¿Nueva vida?

(Bella)

Los rayos de luz empezaron a picar sobre mi rostro, alcé mi brazo, error, mi brazo ya lo hizo por mi, empece a escuchar a la brisa que pasaba por los árboles, a los pequeños animalitos, a las hormigas, pajaritos dentro de sus nidos, el latir de sus corazones, a la manada de alces a lo lejos, pude distinguir dirección y distancia, me asuste, ¿Son estas las habilidades de un vampiro? también pude oler cada una de sus fragancias y se me hacían un poco "apetitosas", me empezó a arder mi garganta, mi mano se poso en ella rápidamente, maldita condición vampiresa.

- deberá levantarse en 5 minutos, lo he visto – dijo una voz muy alegre y muy hermosa también.

Luego oí varias voces, hablar a la vez, me desperece, muy rápido, abrí mis ojos, muy rápido también, lo vi todo tan nítido, mis antiguos ojos eran tan pobres, podía ver las motas de polvo, los 8 colores de la luz, mi piel tan brillante como perlas, lo toque, mi piel se sentía como el satén y tan dura como el granito.

no eres un vampiro al completo, pero tan poco eres humana – me dijo una voz hermosa, pero conocida – lo que si es, es que sigues siendo una bruja.

Oí las risas que parecían las de un coro de Ángeles de Alice y Rose; y me gire ¡guau¡ si eran ellas, estaban tan bonitas, no importaba que sus ropas estuvieran raídas y rotas ahora parecían diosas:

Rosalie era bella, sofisticada, alta y escultural, con un estilo elegante y figura similar a la de una modelo, su cabello era ondulado y dorado, largo hasta la cintura, ahora parecía una diosa, la mujer mas bella del mundo, su tez se había vuelto mas blanca de lo que era, sus ojos azules tenían un toque rojizo en el fondo uno que nunca había visto en ellos su voz parecida a la de un ángel.

Alice, siempre fue bajita, delgada y con el pelo corto de un color negro intenso con cada mechón de pelo para un lado. Sus facciones eran aun mas finas de lo que recuerdo, parecía un duendecillo, sus ojos verdes también tenían un fondo rojizo alrededor de la pupila, su risa era tan aguda y fina como la de un soprano, se encamino hacia una persona que estaba asentada a la rama de un árbol, me agazape, y mostré los colmillos, creí que esa persona era peligrosa, pero Alice se aproximo con un trote grácil, veloz, propio de un corcel desbocado con tal gracia en sus movimientos que podría romper de envidia el corazón de una bailarina, pues más que andar pareciera que bailara, se paro al lado del árbol y salto hacia aquella rama, como 5 metros de alto, con la misma gracia.

Emití un rugido y mostré aun mas los colmillos, asustada por la seguridad de Alice, luego me asombre por lo que había hecho, mire a esa persona y la reconocí era Esme, ¡Esme! su cara en forma de corazón, pero circular, delgada y suave, pero estaba cambiada era mas pálida, sus rasgos también eran mas finos, mas bonita. Me calme y enderece, me sonrió, note que sus ojos eran azules completamente.

aun seguís siendo una bruja, aunque no lo creas tu corazón sigue latiendo agudiza tu oído al máximo – me sonrió – cuando te hayas alimentado, el color rojo al borde de tu pupila desaparecerá, pero si dejas de beber tus ojos oscurecerán por completo y aquel borde rojo aparecerá primero que todo.

No pienso beber sangre humana – replique asqueada de mi – ¡preferiría prenderme fuego! – me asombre, sonó como si hubiera cantado como si no estuviese con rabia, mi voz repiqueteaba y resplandecía como una campana o varias campanillas.

No seas tonta bella, no creas que esto nos gusta – replico Alice con tristeza – pero no tiene que ser sangre humana – agrego igual de asqueada.

¿Qué?

Podéis vivir de la sangre animal, cuando fui atacada por ese vampiro – dijo Esme- a sabiendas de que no las había detectado, logre controlar mi magia y luchar, logre vencer y quemarlo, pero pague el precio había sido mordida, el simplemente no supo de su muerte – repuso con amargura – pero yo si, mi interior quemo por dos días enteros, y desee volver a la tierra que ser un vampiro, pero sorprendentemente mi corazón, sobrevivió al fuego, como ultimo bastión de mi existencia, como humana – suspiro, las tres la miramos curiosas – tuve temor a la muerte, al dolor de esta, ya que la única forma de matar a un vampiro es quemándolo, estaba asombrada por mi velocidad, mi fuerza, pero la garganta me quemaba como vestigio del fuego – sentí de nuevo el quemazón, Esme nos sonrió y continuo - mire mi reflejo en el riachuelo, por que me había internado al bosque, lo creí seguro, vi mis ojos, eran iguales a los de mi querida Rose ahora, pase dos semanas sin comer, resistiendo el ardor- hizo una mueca - intente probar algo comestible, algo… humano – vio nuestra cara de horror, sonrió y rectifico rápidamente – digo la comida humana, creí que me iba a saber a tierra por lo que se de los vampiros, lo asombroso es que me supo bien como siempre – dijo con una sonrisa aunque esta no subió a sus ojos y volvió se volvio seria al instante – pero no me era necesario, no me apetecía comerlo, y la quemazón seguía ahí, cuando volví a ver mi reflejo mis ojos eran negros, como la noche mas oscura, no puede resistirlo, hasta que me di cuenta que…– nos sonrió, una sonrisa verdadera – era una suerte vivir un poco alejada de la civilización, yo no les había prestado atención, que tonta fui , me volví loca, fue cuando mi oído empezó a escuchar mejor, mejor que un vampiro, me arriesgo a decir que mi cuerpo estaba en guardia en todo momento, los pequeños corazones de las aves, latiendo, al norte, una manada de alces a solo 60 Km., la vena de sus cuellos, y el recorrido de la sangre caliente en ellos, no me resistí a …- no escuche mas.

Sin darme cuenta Alice, Rose y Yo nos hallábamos corriendo a través de los árboles, a una velocidad impresionante, y una gracia inquietante, los animales sentían el peligro y guardaban silencio con sus corazones agitados, me hubiera gustado sentir el momento pero la sed me quemaba, y había divisado una manada de alces al noroeste a unos 30 Km. Ya estaba llegando, junto con mis hermanas, cuando la brisa soplo solo hacia mi, un olor exquisito, se apodero de mi ser y desvíe mi camino a solo 5 Km., Alice ni Rose se dieron cuenta, de seguro por la sed, llegue y me escondí, vi al animal, solo para asegurarme de que no sea un humano, un gran y hermoso puma, lastima que tuviera sed, me agazape y me le lance, dio batalla, y aun mas lastima que el nunca tuviera una oportunidad de protegerse, lo arroje al tronco de un árbol y se desmayo, clave mis dientes en su garganta, su yugular, la sangre fluyo entre mis labios a mi propia garganta aplacando la sed de forma instantánea, pero yo sabia que era de forma temporal, sentí que mi corazón empezó a latir un poco mas fuerte.

Para cuando termine solté al puma muerto, y vi mis ropas, mi jeans gastados ahora rotos por las garras del animal, al igual que mi blusa morada, mis cabellos revueltos, y decidí regresar donde Esme, sentí que mis hermanas hacían lo mismo.

Habéis hecho lo mas sensato – nos dijo a nuestra vuelta – ¿no sienten como sus corazones laten un poquito mas fuerte? – no se había movido de su sitio. Hay fue cuando me di cuenta es la segunda vez que lo mencionaba, si su corazón de ella latía, el mió también tendría que hacerlo, agudice mis oídos lo mas que pude y al fin lo escuche, ¡mi corazón latía!, aunque parecía estar muerto, apenas se sentían sus lentos latidos, era lo mas parecido a una bradicardia en los humanos. Pero ¿y que? Era un milagro que latiera. Mis labios formaron una sonrisa en mi rostro.

¿madre, cuéntanos, como nos habéis encontrado? – pregunto Alice – ¿y por que yo no te pude ver en mis visiones?

Por que no soy totalmente humana o vampiro, somos ahora una especie de hibrido, tu nunca fuiste un vampiro e igual los viste en tu visión, por que los conocéis e hiciste el esfuerzo, a los humanos y brujos los puedes ver, ya que ambos tienen un corazón, y bueno tu fuiste uno de ellos, pero en lo que nos hemos convertido es indescifrable. El vampiro que ataco ha Renee creo que tenia seguidores, eso solo es posible si es que se tratase de los vulturi, se que ellos han estado detrás de todo esto.

Malditos vulturi, ellos nos hacen la vida miserable hace varios siglos, pobres idiotas no saben en lo que nos han convertido.

¿Y como nos habéis encontrado? - pregunte

Un golpe de suerte, mío por supuesto, yo me di cuenta que puedo contener mi sed, no he matado a ningún humano, tampoco he envejecido, ya me puedo controlar, desee ver a mis hijas y protegerlas, contarles lo que me paso y que me acepten, pero la vida de una bruja es muy difícil, ustedes no habéis estado mas de dos semanas en cada sitio de florida y otros estados calientes, no puedo salir a la luz del día mirad lo brillante que es nuestra piel – el luz del sol rompía en nuestra piel, en un montón de luces, como un diamante – tampoco soy mas rápida que un avión. Pero si hubiera llegado a tiempo Renee, seguiría…Estuve en su departamento, busque algún rastro de ella, todo estaba quemado, pero no la encontré, no sabemos si ella volvió a la tierra o sigue viva – Esme se miro las manos.

No la puedo ver, madre – dijo alice de forma triste, eso significaba que mi madre ya no existía, que su alma se había ido, que había sido asesinada por un maldito seguidor de los vulturi, temblé de rabia y de ira.

Jamás me perdonare no haber llegado a tiempo – los ojos de Esme denotaban una tristeza infinita.

No existe el hubiera o pudo ser, nada puede cambiar – susurre con amargura.

¿Qué vamos ha hacer? – pregunto Rose con tristeza.

Primero estaremos un tiempo por aquí hasta que os acostumbréis a controlar su velocidad de reacción y la sed, luego viajaremos al norte, y en el trayecto os acostumbrareis al trato con las personas, mientras practicamos su magia, para no perder la costumbre, luego iremos a algún pueblo o ciudad donde no salga mucho el sol y…

¿Dónde podría ser eso? – interrumpió Rose

Forks – dije, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, ya que mama lo menciono como el lugar mas… - su cielo casi siempre permanece encapotado, llueve mas que en cualquier otro lugar de estados unidos, es perfecto – susurre lo ultimo lo mas bajo posible, pero sus ahora oídos especiales lo escucharon, no es que me importara, tenia la cabeza gacha así que no vi sus expresiones; la verdad es que siempre me había gustado sentir el calor correr a través de mi piel, bueno y ahora se me negaba y además estaba… levante la cabeza, sus miradas denotaban confusión, menos Esme, al parecer lo acepto al instante, mis hermanas querían hablar pero se notaban que no querían decir algo que me afectara

Bella… -mascullo por fin Alice – tu… tu papa…

Lo se y por lo mismo, quisiera conocerlo, aparte es el lugar perfecto, no quiero salir del país… - "además me gustaría protegerlo" agregué en mi mente

Alice puso una estupida sonrisa en su rostro – tener una vida normal – dijo ella, con un suspiro

justo cuando todo sobrepasa lo normal – lo dije irónicamente y con mucho sarcasmo, pero todas se comenzaron a reír y me les uní.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**plis pinchen el boton con letritas verdes y dejen reviews, se lo agradeceria y mañana tendrian otro capitulo y si son muchos tendran otro cap mas!!!! AHORA PICHEN DONDE LES DIJE!!! GRAX!!!!**


	3. Forks

**_SE ACEPTAN REVIEWS ANONIMOS, PERO ABSTENGANSE DE MANDAR SU PUBLICIDAD_**

gracias por los reviews. los personajes no me pertenecen solo a la grandiosisima stephenie meyer.

**_disfruten este capitulo_**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

FORKS

Tratar de aparentar ser humanas, alimentarnos bien para que nuestro corazón lata con normalidad, controlar nuestra temperatura corporal elevándola unos grados mas, y sentir el bochorno, que nuestros ojos se tornasen del color natural y no dejar que oscurezcan, entablar relación con los humanos sin dejar que su exquisito olor nos distraiga.

Solo faltaban unos días para que el instituto comenzara, y no teníamos papeles, con la pequeña fortuna obtenida de las visiones de Alice, corrida de caballos, bolsa de valores, etc. Arreglamos nuestras identidades, pase de ser Isabella Swan, si increíblemente tenía el apellido de mi padre, a ser Isabella Hale, el apellido de mis primas y ahora hermanas legalmente, aunque siempre las quise como tal, todo esto fue gracias al corrupto de J. Jenks, experto en falsificación de papeles.

Cuando casi llegamos a Forks, estaba nerviosa nunca había encajado con la gente, ni como humana, era torpe, aun lo soy, al tener un corazón, alguno de nuestros rasgos permanecen, aparte de los ojos y nuestra magia, yo era la única en la que si me distraía completamente mi torpeza salía a flote, mi torpeza con los pies y las manos, casi al instante, Alice había desarrollado aun mas su gusto por la moda, y Rose simplemente estaba emocionada por el instituto y se vanagloriaba de su belleza, Esme simplemente sonreía y hablaba de la casa y el diseño, yo simplemente, siempre fui tímida e introvertida, aun lo soy, me gusta leer bastante y las plantas, no me gustaba hablar mucho solo lo necesario, y no soy capaz de expresar mis sentimientos tan abiertamente, tropecé.

no te distraigas bella – me recrimino Rose, yo suspire y me levante "genial mis guantes tienen barro", me los quite y mire la media luna que había en el reverso de la palma de mi mano, casi imperceptible, la temperatura siempre era la misma en ese lado.

toma los míos – me dijo Alice, que ya me había tendido los suyos, de seguro lo había visto.

Paramos a unos 2 Km. antes del cartel de bienvenido a Forks, era de noche agudice mis oídos, no había nadie alrededor, ni un humano, ni otro ser – procedamos – nos indico Esme

Nos agarramos de las manos, las cuatro en círculo, y sostuvimos el libro de luz y sombras en el aire con la mirada, y pronunciamos al mismo tiempo.

"Queremos un hogar  
ocultarnos del mal,

Sigue nuestra voluntad

Obedece nuestras órdenes,  
en gustos y colores.

Con aposentos enormes

Para calderos y pociones

Una sala de estar de magnas proporciones,  
para grandes reuniones,

La sombra cambiante

Ventanales formidables,

No queremos algo trivial

Sino con distintiva modernidad"

"Capricho de Bruja"

Exacto no era un gran hechizo, ni un súper conjuro, pero al decirlo, pensamos en lo que queríamos y deseábamos, solo simples palabras pronunciamos, nuestras mentes se conectan y las palabras fluyen como el viento, y aun en la perfecta sincronización, la casa de nuestros sueños empezó a construirse a nuestro alrededor, las herramientas, tablas, muebles, sillones y todo lo demás, salían en forma de remolino del centro del libro, ubicándose cada elemento en su sitio.

Para cuando todo termino y separamos nuestras manos el libro había aterrizado en un hermoso pedestal negro con un portalibros a juego y se cerró en un golpe sordo, estábamos en una habitación limpia, con un suelo de madera pulida, y un ventanal que daba al porche y a los árboles que se alzaban y se abrían en un caminito para llegar a la carretera. Y en el centro se alzaba el libro, dimos cuenta de que era el ático. Había un armario, Alice se adelanto con su paso grácil y lo abrió se encontraban nuestras escobas, lo cerro y lo abrió de nuevo, habían calderos, de todos los tamaños y una nevera portátil, y al igual que el armario, abrías la nevera y si deseabas comida, había comida, aunque ahora estaba vacía, si deseabas ingredientes para la poción, lo abrías y ¡guala!, ingredientes de poción, igual de vacío. Cerró la mini nevera, y el armario, lo volvió a abrir.

Al parecer ha funcionado, lo de la sombra cambiante. Este es mi cuarto, que tengan una gran noche – y entro, la casa obedecía nuestras ordenes, y podía cambiar sus distribuciones, esto se aplicaba solo a nosotras y a quienes nosotras reconociéramos ante el libro como confiables, la gente que entrara o viera la casa de fuera, la vería como una casa normal, y si entraban pues conocerían los pasillos, que nosotras evitaríamos.

Yo también me voy a dormir – anuncio Rose – deseo verme fabulosa mañana – agrego, era cierto gracias a dios podíamos dormir, llorar, pasar desapercibidos entre humanos y vampiros, aunque pasar por vampiros se nos hace mas difícil, tendríamos que usar lentes de contacto, eran realmente incómodos, hicimos la prueba, nublaban la vista, y se derretían en una hora, simplemente desaparecían, inútiles, igualmente dormir no nos era necesario, nosotros elegíamos, usar la sangre que bebíamos, para hacer funcionar nuestro corazón de forma "normal" o como alimento, pues nosotras éramos unas tragonas, comíamos el doble de lo normal y al elegir pasar como humanas, el sueño se nos daba bien, hoy estábamos con mucho sueño, habíamos pasado una semana sin dormir, había sido un mes agotador no nos habíamos detenido para nada, solo a lo básico y estábamos aburridas.

Yo también, duerme bella, se puede forzar el sueño, el aburrimiento nos adormece, aparte que va a pensar la gente, un humano pensaría que has sufrido insomnio una semana entera – me dijo Esme. Bueno si no dormíamos, no se nos iba formando las ojeras típicas de los vampiros, los círculos púrpuras en los ojos, cierto la alimentación las hacia decolorarse, pero el dormir las hacia desaparecer. Esme me miraba con ojos tiernos.

No me interesa lo que piense la gente Esme, bien lo sabes, tampoco el instituto sino que saben ellos de Charlie – dije, sin pensármelo bien, Esme me miro con ternura, no quería que sintiera pena por mí.

Bella, sabes, yo no intento remplazar a tu mama, solo quiero llenar algo el gran vacío de tu corazón, se lo debo a Renée, ella hizo lo mismo por mi hace tres años- había dolor en sus ojos.

Eres una gran persona Esme – le sonreí con tristeza – pero estoy bien, gracias por esforzarte, pero no lo necesito – ella se dirigió a la puerta, se detuvo en el marco y volteo a verme.

Bien – pues se cruzo de brazos – no me culpes por seguir intentándolo.

Yo… no lo hago – me voltee a ver a la luna a través del ventanal, había luna llena, escuche como se cerraba la puerta – tengo un raro presentimiento – susurre.

Al día siguiente, como lo planeamos los rayos de luz, apenas invadieron mi ventana, era un día neblinoso, con principio de llovizna. Me levante con pereza, di un salto hacia delante, pero me tropecé y casi caigo de bruces, puse mis manos y di una voltereta en el aire, caí parada, sino fuera por mis nuevos instintos, me hubiera roto la nariz – esto tiene su lado bueno –me afirme.

Me bañe y me cambie me puse unos jeans y una blusa (camisa de mujer) blanca manga larga, se amoldaba muy bien a mi cuerpo. Peine mi cabello, el reflejo del espejo me dice que soy hermosa, yo le digo que no le importa, que ella no sabe lo que hay dentro. La mujer del espejo tiene un hermoso rostro y sus hermosas ondas negras caen en sus hombros, con mucha gracia y rebotan en cada movimiento, la deje de ver, solo servia para cerciorarme de la apariencia de mi exterior, el cascaron. Mi corazón latía fuerte, fuerte para mí, aunque para un humano es normal. Mis labios se teñían de un color rosado, y los moretones de los ojos, no se notaban. Mire mis manos, una estaba libre y la otra aprisionada en un guante sin dedos de cuero negro, solo me lo sacaba para bañarme, es el recuerdo de aquel día y de Renée, aparte el guante era de ella

Baje las escaleras Rosalie, se había puesto un Jean y una linda blusa rosa esta tenia una caída de telaraña, manga larga con botones a presión, Alice tenia puesta una falda caqui, y un polo negro de mangas largas. Las brujas nos pintábamos de negro las uñas, mas que de otros colores, representa la noche, lo liberante que era y lo peligrosa que se volvía, en cualquier instante. Todas teníamos aquel color, en este momento. Esme traía un hermoso vestido color vino.

No tomamos desayuno cogimos nuestras maletas y los anoraks, nos fuimos al instituto, no teníamos carro, y nos habíamos inscrito vía Internet solo faltaba entregar algunos documentos como las fichas y las fotos, así que debíamos ir temprano.

Mientras caminábamos, la gente nos miraba, no preste atención, Rosalie y Alice sonreían, felizmente había pocas personas, era muy temprano.

terminando las clases hay que comprarnos un carro – comento Rose, yo asentí – que sea un convertible rojo. – bufe.

Llegamos al instituto, como todo en Forks, se hallaba junto a la carretera, había un cartel que decía INSTITUTO FORKS , se parecía aun conjunto de casas de intercambio en época de vacaciones, no es que conociera una, mama me había señalado un instituto en una de nuestras mudanzas, _"es un internado hija, simplemente me dan miedo"_, sonreí, estaba construido por ladrillos color granate, muy bien oculto entre los árboles y arbustos. Fuimos al primer edificio donde había un cartel que rezaba, Oficina Principal

no hay nadie, yo que tanto me arregle – dijo Rose triste.

En el aparcadero no hay nadie, pero cuando salgamos de aquí, te verán Rose, lo he visto –dijo Alice con una sonrisa, animándola completamente.

Abrí la puerta y entramos el lugar estaba iluminado, estaba muy caliente, no nos importo, no nos afectaba. Había una sala de espera, era pequeña y con sillas plegables acolchadas, una basta alfombra con motas naranja, y pequeñas manchas, que trataron de de ser removidas hace unos años, permanecieron impresas _"o lo poco de lo que ellas fueron"_ que no se ven al ojo humano, noticias y premios pegados sin orden ni concierto en las paredes y un gran reloj que hacia tictac de manera ostensible, las plantas crecían por doquier en las masetas de plástico, por si no fuera suficiente vegetación, camine y me incline hacia ellas. Igual las plantas me gustaban pero era demasido, todo forks era del mismo color, verde, eran el corazón del planeta, _"si ellas no estuvieran la tierra seria como un vampiro"_, que gracioso, sonreí y reí un poco.

¿que es tan divertido?, falta que te inscribas solo tu bella nosotras ya lo hicimos – se quejo Rose. Ella solo quieren que la admiren, si antes era vanidosa ahora lo era aun mas.

¿Ah? Ni cuenta me di – les dije sonriendo

Bella a despertado de muy buen humor, ¿que bicho te pico? – pregunto Alice.

No, lo se

Me dirigí hacia donde había un mostrador alargado que dividía la habitación en dos, con cestas metálicas llenas de papeles sobre la encimera y anuncios de colores chillones pegados en el frontal. Detrás del mostrador había tres escritorios. Una pelirroja regordeta con gafas, me esperaba en el mostrador. Me miraba embelesada, a mí y a mis hermanas.

usted debe ser Isabela Hale – chillo, yo asentí, me hizo firmar unos papeles, me dio mis horarios, me enseño los planes de cómo llegar a clases, y me dio un comprobante de asistencia para que me lo firmara el profesor y se lo devolviera al final de clases. – eso es todo, puede retirarse, ella puso un cartelito de espere en la mesa y salio por la puerta trasera, no había mas nadie en el lugar.

Listo, vámonos – dije, me volteé, Alice y Rose revisaban su horario.

Nos dirigíamos a la puerta cuando, sentí que Alice paraba abruptamente, y se le caían las cosas, Rose se las recogió en el aire y pregunto: ¿Qué fue lo que viste?

yo… no lo se, tres rostros, de ojos dorados, no son normales, son blancos como la cal y tienen esas marcas debajo de los ojos, no muy nítidas, pero son los moretones…

vampiros – dije, Alice se puso la mano en la boca, y Rose tembló de ira.

Nos tenemos que marchar…

No rose, no podemos, somos mas fuerte que ellos, aparte que hacen tres vampiros en un instituto, de ojos dorados, cuando as sabido uno con ojos dorados, no creo que sean vampiros.

¿tal ves sean como nosotras? – pregunto Rose, ya mas tranquila

Tal vez – respondió Alice – no lo se, pero creo que son vampiros

Vámonos de hace tarde – _"vampiros de ojos dorados, no puede ser posible"_ abrí la puerta conciente de que Alice me seguía, yo estaba enojada, nos dirigimos a donde debía estar el aparcamiento, llegamos, la gente empezó a mirarnos, a mandar silbidos, etc. cruzamos el lugar – Alice a que hora iban a llegar, esos tres hasta hora no veo nadie fuera de lo común.

Cuando estemos por terminar el aparcamiento – dijo ella un poco cohibida

Tranquila todo va a estar bien- la tranquilizo Rose – si bella esta tranquila, entonces nosotras no tenemos por que preocuparnos, ya no olemos como antes – le susurro lo ultimo.

Tiene razón nuestro aroma vampirico contrarresta, nuestro otro olor, ambos se mezclan y simplemente… - pensé un poco - eso es malo, si son vampiros sospecharan que nosotras también.

Apenas huele a vampiro, la sangre de animal que no estamos usando de alimento, mas nuestro olor, hace que olamos a humanas normales – sonreí al desagrado de Rose.

el pequeño olor a vampiro que despedimos, será nuestra nueva fragancia, mama las inventa, pronto las sacara al mercado – Alice hizo la coartada. Sentí el sonido de un auto en la carretera, iba a una velocidad extraordinaria, pero disminuyo su paso al aproximarse al instituto en una velocidad normal.

¿No tenemos nada mejor?- pregunto Rose.

No, si ellos perturban nuestra paz pueden considerarse re-muertos – les dije, ambas asintieron con sonrisas burlonas., cuando nosotras estábamos por el final del aparcamiento, ellos ya se habían estacionado, habíamos parado de caminar y dimos la vuelta.

Se había estacionado un flamante Volvo.

Un chico musculoso, salio del lado del copiloto, lo era tanto, como un levantador de pesas, era alto, tenia el cabello oscuro y rizado, luego salio otro joven de la parte trasera del auto, era alto, cabello color miel, también era musculoso pero no como el grandote, luego salio el otro, algo desgarbado, su rostro era imposiblemente hermoso, parecido al del Dios griego Adonis, pero mejor, pómulos salientes, mandíbula fuerte, una nariz recta, y labios llenos, su cabello despeinado de un color broncíneo, me miro, lo mire, por un largo rato sin olvidar pestañear,_ "Qué estaba haciendo? Ese agradable perfume a miel, lilas y luz del sol, ni un olor humano, la marca decoloradas de los círculos morados debajo de sus ojos, esa piel pálida como la cal, vampiro, ¿pero y esos ojos dorados?"_. Despegue la mirada de el, se veía confuso y yo tenia una extraña sensación de tener mariposas en el estomago

chicas, vámonos – la gente se había quedado mirándonos como si esperaran que sucediera algo, ellos estaban mirándonos, confusos, precavidos y por mas que no quisiera despegar la vista del chico, me las arregle para jalar a Alice y rose de inmediato ellas desviaron su mirada y nos fuimos siguiendo a la multitud de alumnos, asta perderlos de vista y de los demás sentidos.

Alice, siempre tuviste razón – le dije – estén tranquilas, no pueden con nosotras.

Bella estas segura… yo deberíamos irnos – dijo Alice, me preocupe.

¿has visto algo malo?

… Este …No

No dejare que arruinen mi primer día de escuela, en toda mi vida nunca he pisado una, y nadie me va sacar de aquí – dijo Rose.

Ella tenía razón, Alice y yo asentimos.

_**dejar review plis. pichen el boton verde y tendran capis seguidos**_


End file.
